The present invention is directed to a device for driving fastening elements, such as nails, staples, and the like with a magazine positioned on the device for holding and supplying the fastening elements. The magazine has a first end through which the fastening elements are introduced into a driving unit and a second end in which a follower for directing the fastening elements toward the first end of the magazine can be held in a loading position. In the loading position a stop on the transport follower engages with an abutment on the magazine.
A known device for driving fastening elements includes a magazine for the elements to be driven. The feed of the fastening elements from the magazine is provided by a follower guided in the magazine and biased in the feed direction by a spring. The follower can be moved into a loading position for introducing the fastening elements into the magazine The follower is pulled opposite to the feed direction against the action of the spring whereby the spring is tensioned and subsequently the slider is shifted laterally out of a guidance channel. Such lateral displacement results in a holding action with a stop on the follower engaging an abutment on the magazine.
After the magazine is filled with fastening elements, the follower is returned manually in the feeding position by a slight displacement counter to the feed direction and a subsequent lateral shifting into the guidance channel. The movement of the follower into the loading position as well as the return of the slider into the feeding position requires a certain handling dexterity and may lead to jamming if the device is not handled in a proper manner.